Tales of Harmony
by Eye Greater Than Three
Summary: This is a collection of unrelated ficlets and oneshot revealing around Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. Harry/Hermione.
1. Changes

This is a collection of unrelated oneshot revealing around Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. Harry/Hermione.

* * *

 **Fandom:** Harry Potter  
 **Pairing:** Harry Potter/Hermione Granger  
 **Warnings:** alternate universe; het; and not Zacharias Smith friendly  
 **Prompt:** (Setting) The Leaky Cauldron

 **Summary:** On holiday in London, Harry and Hermione dropped by The Leaky Caldron for breakfast where they ran into an old friend.

* * *

 **Tales of Harmony  
** _Changes_

Opening _The Daily Prophet_ , Hermione Granger scowled by the headline and the accompanying photograph. Zacharias Smith stood arm and arm with Horace Slughorn, both of them grinning as they waved between shared smug looks. The headline across the top of the photograph read "The Passing of the Baton, From One Potions Master to the Next: Zacharias Smith is the New Potions Professor at Hogwarts."

While it was childish, Hermione still held a grudge against Smith, stemming from their Hogwarts years. In their fifth year, Smith pushed for the "real story" of the Third Task, despite believing the lies of _The Daily Prophet_. Others backed Smith, declaring they had _a right_ to know the truth. During the meetings of Dumbledore's Army, Smith was openly critical of Harry's teaching methods and his lessons plans, declaring most of the spell work to be beneath him since they already learned it.

The following year, he continued to feel entitled to the "real story" of the Department of Mysteries. Even worse, Smith abandoned the members of Dumbledore's Army during his seventh year by aligning himself with Alecto and Amycus Carrow, interested in protecting himself and the good name of his family. In the that Battle of Hogwarts, Smith was among the first to flee, even pushing first years out of his way in his haste to leave.

Worst of all, Smith sold his "heroic story" of the Battle of Hogwarts to the media for several galleons. He stole stories from other people, including Neville Longbottom and Dean Thomas.

As far as Hermione was considered, the best thing Smith ever did was be in the right place at the right time when Ginny Weasley used her Bat-Bogey Hex on him in front of Professor Slughorn in their sixth year.

Sighing, Hermione focused her attention on the other articles, like the one about the upcoming wedding between Luna Lovegood and Rolf Scamander next week. In fact, the wedding was the entire reason Hermione was back in Britain. If it wasn't for the wedding, she would still be in Sydney, Australia, with her parents.

"Anything good?" Harry Potter asked, taking a seat next to her.

"Not really," Hermione answered, shaking her head. "Hogwarts has a new Potions professor."

"Who?" he asked, reaching out and stealing a piece of toast off of her plate.

"Zacharias Smith," she answered, trying to keep the loathing out of her tone. For some reason, Hermione couldn't find it in her to move on from the past.

Taking a bite of the toast, Harry frowned, as if he was trying to place the name.

"He was in a Hufflepuff in our year," Hermione explained, fighting a fond smile. It would seem that he had troubling remembering all of their old classmates.

It took a moment before Harry said, "The obnoxious coward?"

Hermione nodded, recalling the nickname Rita Skeeter bestowed upon Smith in her own articles about the Battle of Hogwarts.

"Mornin', Harry," greeted Hannah Longbottom as she approached the pair with a smile.

"Hannah," he smiled. "How's Neville?"

"He's good," Hannah answered, placing a glass of water in front of Harry. "He retired from the Aurors last year, and he's studying to get his Mastery in Herbology."

"He always loved plants," commented Hermione, folding the newspaper. She sat it aside.

"Pomona is excited," Hannah continued to say. "She's talking about retiring in a few years, leaving Neville to teach her classes."

Hermione frowned at the mention of Pomona Sprout retiring. When she retired, Hogwarts would be in need of a new Head of Hufflepuff, and there was currently one other Hufflepuff alumnus on staff – a certain new Potions professor. At the thought, Hermione glared at the folded newspaper.

"You saw the news?" Hannah asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes," Hermione replied, looking up her old classmate.

"Pomona and Minerva are talking about hiring Susan as the Defense professor next year," she said with a shrug.

"Is she leaving the Aurors?" Harry asked.

Hannah nodded, explaining, "Her and Justin want to start a family." She smiled at the couple, "Harry, what can I get you?"

"Toast," Hermione answered, shooting a smile at her boyfriend.

"With oatmeal, strawberries, and scrambled eggs," added Harry.

"Coming right up," Hannah promised as she shot the order off of the cook. "So, how long are you staying?" she asked, turning back to her old classmates.

"A week and a half," Hermione answered, taking a sip of her tea. "We came for Luna's wedding, and we figured it would be a good time to visit."

"Are you staying here the entire time?" Hannah asked, glancing around the interior of The Leaky Cauldron.

"Until Wednesday," Harry replied, stealing another piece of toast off of Hermione's plate.

Hermione playful rolled her eyes at his actions. "Ron and Lavender get back from the Bahamas," she added.

"I thought they got married two years ago," Hannah commented with a frown.

"It's their baby-moon," Hermione explained, putting into a piece of sausage. "Their first kid is due in March."

Hannah nodded, making note of a baby-moon. She would have to convince Neville to take one before their first child. It sounded like a good excuse for a vacation.

"Until then, let me know if you need anything," Hannah promised with a smile.

"When did you start working here?" Hermione asked, glancing around the place. A lot had changed since their Hogwarts years.

"Five years ago, December," Hannah answered, leaning against the bar. "Tom wanted to retire, and I decided to buy the place."

Hermione's eyes widened. She didn't know Hannah owned the place.

"Since I didn't like the pub feel," she explained, "I changed it to a restaurant. I wanted a place that brought more than drinkers." Motioning to the back, "The first thing I did was remove the entrance." She wrinkled her nose at the thought.

Glancing behind her, Harry and Hermione nodded in agreement. On their first visit, the brick wall turning into an archway to reveal Diagon Alley had been amazing. In the years following, it was a pain trying to remember the correct combination of bricks to tap. In place of the brick wall was a long sliding accordion door, pulled off to the side, allowing a full view of Diagon Alley and easy access between The Leaky Cauldron and the alley.

Hannah smiled. "Parvati Patil helped me design it," she said with pride.

A second later a floating plate arrived behind Hannah. Turning around, she took hold of the plate and she brought it over to Harry before placing it down on the counter.

* * *

This was written for _Can You Make It to the End Challenge_ from  Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges Forum.  
Round Two: Write about your OTP (Harry/Hermione) in each of the following settings. – (Setting) The Leaky Caldron

* * *

Words: ~1,200


	2. With You

**Fandom:** Harry Potter  
 **Pairing:** Harry Potter/Hermione Granger  
 **Warnings:** alternate universe; and het  
 **Prompt:** (Location) Shrieking Shack

 **Summary:** With the First Task just around the corner, Harry Potter was stressed.

* * *

 **Tales of Harmony  
** _With You_

Harry Potter sat down on a rock as he looked over at the Shrieking Shack. He found himself wishing for his godfather, Sirius Black. The Shrieking Shack was the place Harry returned meeting Sirius at for the first time – though he knew he would have met Sirius when he was younger since he was a close friend of his parents and he was Harry's godfather.

This year was crazy. A few weeks ago, Harry was entered in a deadly competition against his will, and he was being forced to complete. Since he knew next to nothing about magically binding contracts, Harry had little choice other than complete or risk losing his magic.

"Here," Hermione Granger said, handing him a hot chocolate. She took a seat next to him on a neighboring rock.

"Thanks," Harry muttered, taking a sip of the warm drink.

"You're welcome," Hermione said with a smile. Her smile quickly turned into a frown as she looked over at her best friend. "I, uh, I ran into Hagrid," she muttered, staring down at her drink. "He, uh, he wants to talk to you, tonight."

Harry shrugged. The only thing he had planned tonight was visiting the common room like Sirius' letter instructed.

"Uh, he wants to show you something." Hermione continued to explain, "and he said to bring your cloak."

"Which cloak?" Harry asked. He had a feeling it was the Invisibility Cloak.

"You know the one," Hermione answered.

Harry nodded. "Did he say what this was about?"

"Not to me," Hermione answered, "but I heard him talking to Madam Maxime about the First Task."

A feeling of anxiety started to fill Harry. This Tournament again. It was like there was no escaping the blasted Triwizard Tournament.

"I've been doing some research," Hermione said. "The First Task usually tests courage, and it offers a clue about the Second Task. The Second Task tests resourcefulness, and the Third Task tests resourcefulness."

"Thanks," Harry muttered.

"In between the First and Second Tasks, there's the Yule Ball," Hermione added.

Harry looked at his friend with a frown. "Yule Ball?" he repeated.

Nodding, Hermione explained. "It takes place on Christmas Day. As a Champion, you're required to open the ball."

Harry resisted the urge to groan. Out of all of the events, the Yule Ball sounded the simplest, but this entire Tournament was a nightmare.

"Thanks for all your help," he said, placing a hand on her knee. "I don't know what I would do without you."

A blush formed on Hermione's face. "You're welcome," she whispered. "You know I'm always with you."

Harry watched as Hermione pressed her lips together, an indicator that she was thinking hard about something. He was curious about what, and he found himself staring at her lips.

After a moment of silence between, Hermione turned to look at her best friend. She forced herself take a deep breath before she leaned in and pressed her lips against Harry's.

Harry felt his eyes widened at the actions of Hermione. He barely spared a thought to the shock that ran over him before he returned her kiss.

The kiss lasted a minute before they parted.

"What does this mean?" Harry asked, reaching out and placing his hand on her leg.

"Whatever we want it to," Hermione answered with a smile. " _I_ want it to mean we'll see where this will go."

Harry returned her smile. "Sounds good," he agreed before pulling her into another kiss.

* * *

This was written for _Can You Make It to the End Challenge_ from  Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges Forum.  
Round Two: Write about your OTP (Harry/Hermione) in each of the following settings. – (Setting) Shrieking Shack

* * *

Words: ~600


	3. Study Date

**Fandom:** Harry Potter  
 **Pairing:** Harry Potter/Hermione Granger  
 **Warnings:** alternate universe; and het  
 **Prompt:** (Setting) Hogwarts Library

 **Summary:** One afternoon in October, Hermione Granger found herself studying with her best friends. It was just the two of them, cue her crush on Harry Potter.

* * *

 **Tales of Harmony  
** _Study Date_

Gently placing a book down on the table, Hermione Granger sighed as she took a seat. Even though it was only October, Hermione knew studying for her Defense OWL would be difficult with the new Ministry-appointed Defense professor, Dolores Umbridge. The woman had assigned a terrible textbook, and she didn't teach them _anything_ – other than not to question the Ministry, and it was best to run away instead of preforming magic.

Taking a deep breath, Hermione tried to calm herself. Thinking about Umbridge and Defense made her angry.

Opening the book, Hermione started to write a list of things she needed to review and learn on her own, in regards to her Defense OWL. Luckily, Defense was the only class that required extra work on her part. The other professors were competent in their subjects.

An hour later, Hermione was startled when Harry Potter dropped into the seat across from her. He offered her a smile before pulling out his Potions textbook.

A sense of pride filled Hermione as she watched her best friend start his homework. Hermione knew she nagged him and Ron endlessly about their homework and their studying. It was nice to see Harry start without her telling him to.

Silence fell over the pair as each got absorbed into their own work.

"Can you over my essay later?" Harry asked, breaking the silence awhile later.

Hermione looked up from the book. She glanced down at the essay in question. "Sure," she replied. "Would tomorrow work?"

Harry thought for a few second before nodding. "It's due Monday," he said. "If you can look it over tomorrow then I have the weekend to rewrite it."

Hermione smiled. "Sounds good," she said. It took a few years, but Harry had learned to plan and prioritize his homework and his study. She frowned at the thought. That didn't sound right. It was better to say Harry learned the importance of planning out of homework strategy. She smiled. That sound _much_ better.

"What are you working on?" Harry asked, eyeing Hermione's book. It was the correct size to be 'little reading.'

"Defense," Hermione answered, glancing down at the book. "I'm making a study plan."

"Want any help?" he asked.

Smiling, Hermione quickly agreed, "That would be great."

Harry stood up and he moved to a chair next to Hermione. Taking her quill and parchment, he looked over her list, crossing a few things out and adding more. "We need to work on the basics," he whispered, adding the Disarming Charm, the Stunning Spell, the Shield Charm, and a few others.

After editing the list, Harry added the Patronus Charm. "How's that?" he asked, looking at his friend.

"It's a good start," Hermione answered with a smile. Harry returned the smile, and she felt her heart skip a beat. Gathering the famous courage of Gryffindors, Hermione leaned forward and she pressed her lips against Harry's.

She felt Harry froze for a moment before he placed a hand on her neck, pulling her closer.

* * *

This was written for _Can You Make It to the End Challenge_ from  Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges Forum.  
Round Two: Write about your OTP (Harry/Hermione) in each of the following settings. – (Setting) Hogwarts Library

* * *

Words: ~500


	4. Sounds Like a Trick

**Fandom:** Harry Potter  
 **Pairing:** Harry Potter/Hermione Granger  
 **Warnings:** alternate universe; het; next generation characters; James Sirius Potter is a brat; Lily Luna Potter is the eldest child; Rose Weasley and Albus Severus Potter are twins; and there is no Hugo Weasley in the Potter family  
 **Prompt:** (Setting) Flourish and Blotts

 **Summary:** James Sirius Potter wanted to be gone in Flourish and Blotts because he wanted to get to Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes. Unfortunately, no one else was ready to leave.

* * *

 **Tales of Harmony  
** _Sounds Like a Trick_

"Can we go yet?" whined James Sirius Potter as he looked at his father. He was _so_ done with this bookstore. It sold books, and books were _that_ interesting. He didn't understand why they were still _here_.

"No, James," Harry Potter told his son. While he understood James' interest in leaving, they weren't leaving until everyone was done. Currently, that meant everyone _but_ James was still looking.

"But, dad," James whined, "I wanna see Uncle George." James was a miniature version of his dad with messy dark hair, glasses, and green eyes.

Closing the Defense book, Harry added it to his small pile. "You know your mom won't let you buy anything," he reminded his son.

James scowled. "She doesn't have to know," he said, crossing his arms.

Harry smiled fondly as he watched his oldest son. At times like these it was hard to believe James was thirteen. He lacked the majority his older sister, Lily, had. Then again, James acted like his namesakes – according to the regular letters from Headmistress Minerva McGonagall. James Sirius was a lot like his grandpa and Sirius Black when they were young Hogwarts students.

"Since you spent all your money on a new broom, she would," Harry said, walking down the aisle of books.

Following his dad, James frowned. As a reward for good grades, his parents paid five galleons for each Outstanding on his report card, and James earned six out of seven. He spent that money, plus most of his savings and bit extra from his dad, on a broomstick. Like his dad and grandpa, James wanted to join the Gryffindor Quidditch team and lead them to the Inter-House Championship.

"I'll do extra chores," James promised, cutting his dad off in the aisle, as if trying to block him in.

"You already are," Harry said. "Your broke Al's chess set, and you owe your mom the money for the replacement."

Frowning, James tried to think of a way he could earn money _and fast_. He needed new supplies for the pranks he was planning to pull.

"Can I get a loan?" James asked, sounding hopeful.

"How much, and what are you willing to offer as collateral?" his dad asked, amusement in his tone.

James thought about what he wanted to buy, how much it cost, and factoring in the discount he got. "I need twenty-seven galleons," he said, partly guessing.

"The collateral?" asked Harry, walking passed his son.

"My collection of chocolate frog cards?"

"Denied."

"But why?"

"I don't think your cards are worth twenty-seven galleons, and there's no guarantee you would pay off your debt in a timely manner."

James groaned. "What do you want?" he demanded, glaring at his dad.

"It's not what I want," Harry explained. "It's what you have that I think it worth the price." Without another word, Harry carried on looking at the books.

Scowling, James crossed his arms. This sounded like a trick.

"What's got your panties in a bunch, squirt?" asked James' older sister, Lily Luna Potter, as she ruffled his hair.

Turning, James glared at his older sister.

Lily smirked in response. While she took after their dad in looks, she had the bushy hair of their mom. Most days, Lily pulled her bushy dark hair back in a bun.

"It's none of your business," James snapped, glaring at his perfect older sister.

"It you say so, squirt," Lily said, pulling out a Defense book. Outside of looks, Lily took after their mom – only with their Grandma Lily's temper. Lily was studious, more interested in books than Quidditchs or boys.

"Don't call me that," grumbled James, crossing his arms.

Rolling her green eyes, Lily side-stepped her brother as she picked up another book. She read over the back before opening it. After a moment, she added it to her enchanted basket.

James' eyes widened at the sight of her basket. There were _a lot_ of books in there. "How can you afford all those?" he asked.

"Perfect grades, perfect attendance, perfect reports," Lily answered, returning a book to the shelf, "with the added bonus of mom paying for some."

As he watched his sister move down the aisle, James thought. There had to be _someway_ he could convince one of his parents to loan him the money or _give_ him the money. At the moment, James wasn't _too picky_ since he would get the supplies he needed to survive at Hogwarts.

"Whatever it is, just forget it," Lily called over her shoulder.

James scowled at her back before he resumed his walk around the bookstore. Without anything else to do, James thought it was a good way to kill time.

In the Ancient Runes section he found his mom with the twins. Hermione Potter was looking over the latest edition of some research journal or another while Rose and Albus Potter were reading their first year textbooks. Rose had the Potions textbook while Al had Herbology.

As he watched his mom and the twins, James wondered how he could be related to nerds and bookworms. Even his dad enjoyed reading and learning.

Sighing, James shook his head.

Hermione glanced up and she looked over at her oldest son. She frowned as she took in his downcast expression. "James, what's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing, mom," he answered.

"You lie worse than your dad," Hermione stated, placing the edition issue of _The Journal of Ancient Runes_ in her shopping basket. Glancing at her youngest children, she said, "Rose, Al, go find Lily and your dad."

"Why can't James?" asked Rose Nymphadora Potter with a frown. "I'm busy reading."

"Come on, Ro," Albus Severus Potter told his sister. "We can read more at home."

Rose's frown grew in a wordless response. She was the only child that took after Hermione in looks with her bushy brown hair and brown eyes.

"All of your quills and tabs are at home," Albus reminded his sister. Like James, Albus took after their dad in appearance with his messy dark hair and green eyes. Unlike James and Harry, Albus didn't wear glasses.

Rose's brown eyes widened. She quickly shoved her book into her mom's basket before grabbing hold of her twin brother's arm. "Let's go," she said, pulling her brother off in a different direction.

"Now, James," Hermione said, turning her attention to him, "what's wrong?"

James took a moment to debate his opinions: lie, flee and hide, tell the truth, or remain quiet. In the end, he decided to see if his parents told him the truth. They _always_ said tell the truth was important and it was well rewarded. "I need money to buy supplies from Uncle George," he said.

Hermione closed her eyes as she shook her head. She should have known. He was just like Sirius Black. "Did you talk to Fred?" she asked.

James shook his head. "He's still mad at me," he replied.

"How do you know if he's still mad at you?" Hermione asked. "You haven't spoken this summer."

Wordlessly, James shrugged. Fred Weasley II had sent him a letter or floo-called to see if they could hang out. They were best friends.

"Have you tried talking to him?" Hermione asked. She could almost feel the headache coming on.

"No," James muttered. "He said I was the worst."

Punching the bridge of her nose, Hermione mentally counted to ten before replying, "Did you think to apologize?"

James responded by shrugging his shoulder as he continued to sulk.

"You should that," advised Hermione, "and try doing something nice for him."

"Will it help?" James asked, turning his hopeful green eyes towards his mom.

"It's a good place to start," she replied. "You said some mean things."

"Yeah, I know," he muttered, wanting to roll his eyes.

"Let's go," Hermione said, walking towards the front of the store. It was time to check out.

"Where are we going next?" James asked, falling in step next to his mom.

"Ollivanders'," Hermione replied. "Albus and Rose need their wands."

James groaned at the answer. That would take _forever_.

"There you are," Harry said in with a smile. He pulled his wife in for a kiss.

"Eww, gross, dad," James complained, shaking his head. He quickly moved away from his parents. They could be _so_ embarrassing.

* * *

This was written in response to _Can You Make It to the End Challenge_ from  Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges Forum.  
Round Two: Write about your OTP (Harry/Hermione) in each of the following settings. – (Setting) Flourish and Blotts

* * *

Words: ~1,400


	5. Their Future Together

**Fandom:** Harry Potter  
 **Pairing:** Harry Potter/Hermione Granger  
 **Warnings:** alternate universe; and het  
 **Prompt:** (Setting) Madam Puddifoot's

 **Summary:** While visiting Hogsmeade for a weekend trip, Harry and Hermione drop into Madam Puddifoot's.

* * *

 **Tales of Harmony  
** _Their Future Together_

It was with great reluctance that Harry Potter returned to Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop after his first disastrous date there with Cho Chang back in his fifth year. Next to him, Hermione Granger giggled as they entered the tea shop. The bell above the door jiggled, announcing their arrival.

"I thought you were joking," she whispered, glancing around. Her brown eyes sparkled with amusement as she took in the tacky and frilly décor. The windows were steamed, obstructing the view of the outside. There were several tables spread around the shop. Each table had two chairs was decorated with a tablecloth, lacy napkins, a rounded sugar bowl, and two teacup on saucers.

Next to her, Harry cringed as he took in the familiar decorations. There were times these very decorations hunted his nightmares.

Giggling, Hermione led her boyfriend to a small in the back of the tea shop. It was a little difficult to navigate around the shop due to tables and chairs. Once they were seated, Hermione glanced around the shop for a few more minutes before turning to her boyfriend with a smile.

"Do you know what this reminds me of?" she asked with a giggle.

Harry shook his head as he fidgeted with his hands.

"Umbridge's office," Hermione whispered with a smile.

Returning the smile, Harry agreed. "That's what I thought, last time," he told her.

Reaching out, Hermione placed her hands on top of her boyfriend's.

The pair stared into one another's eyes for little before they started laughing.

Around them, other couples shot a glare their way.

Hermione glanced around, frowning as she looked for a server of some kind. Surely someone would be along to take their order. A top of honeysuckle tea sounded good, and it would go lovely with some scones or another pastry. She didn't see anyone, much to her irritation.

"Where do you wanna go after this?" Harry whispered. While he was eager to leave, he wanted Hermione to have a good time, enough if it meant staying here longer.

"Probably Honeyduke's and the Three Broomsticks," Hermione replied with a shrug. Honestly, she didn't really care. All she wanted to do was walk around Hogsmeade with her boyfriend.

Silence fell over the pair as Hermione continued to wait for the server to appear. This was ridiculous! It shouldn't take _this long_ to get some tea!

As she waited, her started to tap her fingers on the table top.

Across the table, Harry watched his girlfriend with a fond smile. He knew Hermione well enough to know she was getting irritated by her actions. Reaching out, Harry took ahold of her hand.

Hermione was startled when she felt Harry take hold of her hand. She turned and offered him a smile.

"Any plans for the holidays?" Harry asked. While they were dating and they were best friends, they hadn't spoken about their holiday plans this year, and December was only two weeks away.

"My parents want to visit Sydney," Hermione answered with a strained smile, "and they've asked me to come." Since the end of the Second Blood War, her relationship with her parents was strained. While they understood her actions, it was hard to forget what she could do with her magic.

"That's great," Harry said with a smile. Since Hermione had restored their memories, her parents had gone to Sydney on vacation once or twice a year. This was the first time they had asked Hermione to accompany them.

Hermione's smile remained strained. "Yeah, I guess," she muttered.

"Andromeda invited me over," Harry said quickly, trying to keep the conversation from turning awkward – or at least anymore awkward.

"How is Teddy?" Hermione asked, her interest peaked. Harry and Andromeda exchanged weekly letters with Harry writing about school and asking about his godson, and Andromeda sending letters filled with stories about her grandson and her daughter.

"He's good," Harry replied with a fond smile. "He can change the shape of his ears."

Hermione returned the smile.

A comfortable silence fell over the pair.

"We haven't really talked about it," Harry began, "but I was thinking about making Teddy the heir of the Black family."

Frowning, Hermione was a little confused. She had assisted from time to time with duties as Lord Black and the affairs of the Black family, but she didn't really feel it was any of her business. It a second for something to click in her brain as her hand flew to the chain around her neck.

A blush formed on her cheeks when Hermione remembered the ring she had placed on the chain. It was the engagement that belonged to Harry's mom, and it represented Harry's promise of their future together. This was a decision that did affect their future together, and none of their children would be able to inherit the Black family lordship, which Hermione was fine with.

"I think that's a good idea," Hermione said with a smile. "Teddy is a logical choice, and Andromeda will make sure he is prepared."

Harry flashed her a smile of relief.

Hermione played with the ring for a few second before she forced herself to release the chain and return her hand to the table.

Feeling her stomach growl, Hermione glanced around the tea shop for that blasted server. She frowned, getting fed up. They had been here for awhile, and there was still _no sign_ of anyone coming to greet them – let alone take their order.

"Come on," Hermione snapped, standing up, "we're leaving."

Eagerly, Harry leapt to his feet. The sooner they were out of here, the better. "Three Broomsticks?" he asked, following his girlfriend to the door.

"Of course," Hermione answered. "We should've gone there in the first place."

* * *

This was written in response to _Can You Make It to the End Challenge_ from  Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges.  
Round Two: Write about your OTP (Harry/Hermione) in each of the following settings. – (Setting) Madam Puddifoot's

* * *

Words: ~1,000


	6. Renovating

**Fandom:** Harry Potter  
 **Pairing:** Harry Potter/Hermione Granger  
 **Warnings:** alternate universe; het;  
 **Prompts:** (Setting) Godric's Hollow; (Word) Barefoot; and (Length) 400 words or less

 **Summary:** Hermione was having a difficult time renovating Teddy's new bedroom. Luckily, her husband was around to help.

* * *

 **Tales of Harmony  
** _06\. Renovating_

Hermione frowned as she stared at the color swatches on the wall. She didn't know there were _that many_ shades of blue. Sighing, she shook her head. This was going to take longer than she thought.

"Harry!" she called. This needed a second set of eyes.

A moment later her husband appeared in the doorway. He greeted his wife with a smile.

"Help me?" she asked.

"If that's what you want," he said.

Hermione smiled, feeling a little relieved. Earlier this week she made a big deal about this room being her project, making Harry swear to withhold any assistance. It was nice he was quick and willing to help.

"I can't chose a color," she explained, gesturing to the wall.

Harry looked over the colors with a frown. "I thought Teddy's favorite color was sea green," he said.

Shrugging, she explained, "I thought he should have a new room with everything."

Harry nodded, understanding flashing in his green eyes. "Would you consider holding off on this until Teddy comes over this weekend? It would give you a chance to bond."

Hermione thought about it. She wanted Teddy to feel at home here – in Godric's Hollow with them – and part of that translated into having a room ready to go. With Andromeda's health declining, Teddy was spending more time with his godfather.

"I don't know," she shrugged, feeling a little defeated.

Harry walked forward, wrapping an arm around his wife's shoulders. "You don't have to figure this out today," he whispered.

Against her will, Hermione agreed. She was done for the day, and Harry's idea of waiting was starting to sound appealing. If they designed the room together, it would allow them to get to know another better. At the age of six, Teddy's interests changed with his hair color.

Pulling her wand out, Hermione wordless cleaned the paintbrushes and other equipment.

"Think you can help me with the carpet?" Hermione asked, eyeing the samples she picked up in London. While magic had amazing properties and abilities, it wasn't useful when renovating or decorating.

Kicking off of his shoes, Harry ran his barefoot over each carpet sample. "We should go with something dark," he said.

* * *

This was written for _Five Drabble Collection Competition_ from  Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges Forum.  
Assigned prompts: (Setting) Godric's Hollow; and (Word) Barefoot

* * *

Count: 367


	7. Leaving

**Fandom:** Harry Potter  
 **Pairing:** (pre) Harry Potter/Hermione Granger  
 **Warnings:** alternate universe; het; and not Albus Dumbledore, Ron Weasley, and Wizarding World friendly  
 **Prompts:** (Object) Locket; (Word) Flicker; and (Length) 400 words or less

 **Summary:** After Ron's departure, Hermione decided she was done with everything expect for Harry.

* * *

 **Tales of Harmony  
** _07\. Leaving_

After Ron left, things were quiet. Neither Hermione nor Harry knew what do or how to act. Hermione sat in an armchair, staring at the rug while Harry ran the chain of the locket through his fingers. The sound was both comforting and annoying. While it filled the tent was noise, the sound grew tiring and repetitive after a minute or two.

Sighing, Hermione's eyes flickered over to Harry. He was seated in a chair, his gazed locked on the locket. The sight of the locket filled Hermione with rage. While some of those feelings were directed at the object, most of them were centered around Albus Dumbledore and Lord Voldemort. If it wasn't for those two men, they won't be in this position.

Hermione blamed Dumbledore for their current situation as much as she did Voldemort. Dumbledore had entrusted the task of finding and destroying the horcruxes to _a teenager_. How could that man expect Harry to accomplish such a task?

In fact, it wasn't _just_ Dumbledore. It was _all_ of the adults and people that opposed Voldemort and his Death Eaters in one way or another. Those people expected a teenager to fight and win their battles and wars for them – while most of them remained hidden in their residences.

The more Hermione thought about it, the more enraged she became. Harry had only made this far due to her and Ron, and _a lot_ of luck. And now Ron had abandoned them – fleeing to the comfort and safety of his family and their house.

Glaring at the locket, Hermione decided she was _done_. She was done with the hunt. She was done with fighting this war. She was done with the British Wizarding World.

She was done with _it all_.

Well, she was done with everything _but_ her best friend, Harry.

"Harry?" she said, breaking the silence between them.

At the sound of her voice, Harry stopped playing with the locket and he glanced over.

"Let's leave," she said. "Let's leave England and this god forsaken world, and let's find my parents in Australia."

Harry remained quiet, staring at her for a few seconds before nodding. "Now?" he asked.

Hermione smiled, holding out her hand.

There was no time like the present.

Without another word or glance, they disapparated from the tent, leaving the locket behind.

* * *

This was written in response to _Five Drabble Collection Competition_ from  Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges Forum.  
Assigned prompts: (Object) Locket; and (Word) Flicker

* * *

Count: 391


	8. Meetings

**Fandom:** Harry Potter  
 **Pairing:** Harry Potter/Hermione Granger  
 **Warnings:** alternate universe; het;  
 **Prompts:** (Setting) Ministry of Magic; (Word) Sneezing; and (Length) 400 words or less

 **Summary:** When Hermione was running late for an important meeting, the lift got stuck and she left with a date.

* * *

 **Tales of Harmony  
** _08\. Meetings_

Resisting the urge to groan, Hermione mentally cursed the lifts. Just like their muggle counterpart the elevator, they were prone to jamming and breaking down. Only the magic lifts of the Ministry of Magic seemed to take longer to reactivate.

This was beyond annoying.

Casting a glance at her watch, Hermione mourned the loss of her appointment with Unspeakable Evans about her research application. The appointment was scheduled to start five minutes ago, and it took Hermione months to arrange. By missing this one, she was unlikely to be granted another.

A small sigh escaped her lips. She glanced over at the other occupants in the elevator: a young man with blonde hair, an older woman with a pointed nose and pitched expression, and a young man with dark hair and a smile. They weren't people she recognized.

A tickling in the back of her nose had Hermione freeze. She knew this feeling. A second later found Hermione sneezing, much to her annoyance.

"Merlin's blessing," the dark haired young man said.

Hermione felt herself blush. She hated drawing attention to herself. "T-thanks," she muttered.

The young man smiled, moving closer to her side. "I'm Harry Potter," he said, offering his hand.

Hermione looked him over, taking in the messy hair and the green eyes, before shaking his hand. "I'm Hermione Granger," she said. There was something familiar about his name.

Harry's eyes narrowed. "Did you attend Hogwarts?"

Nodding, Hermione said, "Class of '98."

He smiled. "Same. I was in Gryffindor."

"Ravenclaw."

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Hermione," Harry said with a smile. "Sorry we haven't met sooner."

Slowly, Hermione returned the smile.

"So, where are you headed to?"

Sighing, Hermione's shoulder slumped. "Nowhere," she said. "I've missed my meeting."

A guilt expression crossed Harry's face. "I'm sure you'll get another chance, once you explain everything."

"It took me months to get this meeting," she explained. "I won't get another."

"Who's the meeting with?"

"Unspeakable Evans of the Department of Mysteries."

Harry's eyes lit up. "Do you have any plans this evening?"

Hermione shook her head.

"Will you have dinner with me?"

Blushing, she agreed.

Harry grinned. He pulled his wand out, casting a few wordless spells.

A seconds later, the lift was moving, arriving to the ninth floor.

"Tell Lily you got caught up in the Potter Charm," he told Hermione as he pushed her into Evans' office.

* * *

This was written in response to _Five Drabble Collection Competition_ from  Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges Forum.  
Assigned prompts: (Setting) Ministry of Magic; and (Word) Sneezing

* * *

Count: 399


	9. Oblivious

**Fandom:** Harry Potter  
 **Pairing:** Harry Potter/Hermione Granger  
 **Warnings:** alternate universe; and het  
 **Prompts:** (Song) "You're in Love" by Taylor Swift; (Word) Freezing and (Length) 400 words or less

 **Summary:** In her quest to find love, Hermione found advice in an unlikely source to point her in the right direction - by her side.

* * *

 **Tales of Harmony  
** _09._ Oblivious

It took Hermione a few years to realize how she left about Harry Potter, one of her best friends. In the beginning, Hermione had a crush on her friend, but she outgrew and she found affection for her other best friend, Ron Weasley. Those feelings were shared by Ron, but their relationship wasn't meant to be. While they cared deeply about one another, their romantic relationship was awkward and short-lived. In the end, they decided they were best as friends.

After their break-up, Ron waited a few months before asking Parvati Patil out. Hermione watched from a distance as they quickly fell in love. That was the kind of relationship Hermione wanted.

Deciding to take a chance, Hermione started dating. Unfortunately, Hermione didn't have that much luck. Most of the people she dated were interested in her because she was Harry Potter's friend or because she was famous herself.

"Why can I find a decent man?" Hermione asked one night, in front of the fire in the Gryffindor common room.

"Maybe you're looking in the wrong places," suggested Parvati.

Hermione frowned. She was looking _everywhere_.

Parvati sighed, rolling her eyes. "I _know_ Ron is dense," she said, "but you're worse."

Hermione's frown deepened as she grew confused. It was clear she was missing something, but she didn't have a clue what she was missing. "What are you talking about?" she asked.

Shaking her head, Parvati tried to explain, "You haven't looked _at your side_ for love."

Hermione stared at her roommate.

Parvati's eyes widened and a look of irritation flashed. "You're oblivious," she stated. "There is someone _just right_ for you, all you need to do is open your eyes." Parvati walked off towards their dorm without another.

Hermione sighed, leaning back as she tried to think about what Parvati had said. She was deep in thought when someone joined her on the couch, pulling her from her thoughts. Removed from her thoughts, Hermione found herself freezing. She glanced over to see the dead fire.

"Here," Harry said, placing a blanket over her.

Hermione blinked a few times, as if seeing Harry for the first time as she recalled Parvati's words. Smiling, she leaned over to place a kiss on his cheek before settling into his side.

* * *

This was written for _Five Drabble Collection Competition_ from  Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges Forum.  
Assigned prompts: (Song) "You're in Love" by Taylor Swift; and (Word) Freezing

* * *

Count: 377


	10. Question

**Fandom:** Harry Potter  
 **Pairing:** Harry Potter/Hermione Granger  
 **Warnings:** alternate universe; het; and set in high school  
 **Prompts:** (AU) Muggle; (Word) Destruction; and (Length) 400 words or less

 **Summary:** It's the big rivalry soccer game and Hermione was more interested in her book. Luckily, she had friends to redirect her attention.

* * *

 **Tales of Harmony** _  
10\. Question_

The loud cheers pulled Hermione from her book. She glared, trying to focus as the destruction took its toll on Kat. After a few minutes of trying and failing to focus on the book, Hermione gave up and closed it. She sighed, placing the book in her bag. Hopefully she could finish it later.

There was another loud cheer, drawing a smile from Hermione as she watched the game. The Lions scored another goal, thanks to Harry. Ginny and Luna threw their arms around Hermione as they cheered.

"Take that Snakes!" yelled Ginny, pumping her fist.

Hermione smiled at her friends' enthusiasm. Ginny was passionate about soccer, and Luna loved spending time with her friends.

"Go, Won-Won!" shouted Lavender, much to Ginny's cringe.

Ginny glared at the other girl. Ron didn't even _play_ soccer. He was the team manager!

"Look, Dean just stole the ball," Luna said, redirecting Ginny's attention.

Hermione watched with her friends as the Lions scored another three goals before the Snakes started playing dirty. Within thirty minutes, the game was tied. A foul was called when Draco Malfoy was caught elbowing Harry in the stomach in the last two minutes.

Standing up with most of the people in the stands, Hermione watched as Harry took his penalty shot, scoring another goal.

The last two minutes went by slowly with the Snakes trying and failing to score another goal. The ball was passed to the Lions, who tried to focus on keeping the ball away from the Snakes – even if it meant running it away from the goalie and the chance to score.

When the game ended, the stands erupted into cheers. With the game over, the Lions declared Harry their MVP of the game.

"I know it's unusual," Harry said, taking the microphone, "but I have a question I want to ask a very important girl."

"Go!" shouted Ginny as she and Luna shoved Hermione out of her seat. The two girls escorted her down the stands and onto the field where Ron and Dean took her to Harry.

Harry smiled at Hermione, who was turning a bright shade of red.

"Hermione Granger, will you attend Homecoming with me?" he asked.

People started cheering, most of them encouraging Hermione to accept and a few booing and yelling, offering themselves up as Harry's date.

Ignoring them, Hermione smiled before launching herself at Harry.

* * *

This was written for _Five Drabble Collection Competition_ from  Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges Forum.  
Assigned prompts: (AU) Muggle; and (Word) Destruction

* * *

Count: 397


	11. We'll Make It Through

**Fandom** : Harry Potter  
 **Main Pairing** : Holly Potter/Hector Granger  
 **Side Pairing** : Ron Weasley/Sally Smith  
 **Warnings** : alternate universe; female!Harry Potter (Holly Potter); male!Hermione Granger (Hector Granger); and het  
 **Prompts** : (Dialogue) "That's the last time I let you talk me into anything."; (Emotion) Disgust; (Word) Connection; (Word) Disarm; and (Word) Farm

 **Summary** : It's fifth year with O.W.L.s around the corner, and Hector Granger can't focus. His mind kept wondering to his best friend, Holly Potter.

* * *

 **Tales of Harmony  
** _11\. We'll Make It Through_

Hector Granger frowned as he exited the History of Magic classroom. He had ignored Professor Binns as the ghost rambled on about some goblin rebellion or another. Instead, he spent the class reading from a potions book he checked out of the library a week ago. It was a history of potions book with information about various potioneers. There was a few potioneers that caught Hector's attention.

One such was potioneer was Hector Dagworth-Granger. While he hadn't invented any potions himself, he was considered an accomplished potioneers. He founded the Most Extraordinary Society of Potioneers. An area of research Dagworth-Granger specialized in was love potions. He believed there was no such potion or elixir that could create _real_ feelings.

What hardly caught Hector's attention was the _name_ of this potioneer. It was the fact that Hector shared a lot of his name with this potioneer, their first name and one of their last names. According to the biography, Dagworth-Granger was a half-blood wizard – born to a pureblood witch and a muggle-born wizard.

Was it possible Hector was related to Dagworth-Granger?

It was something Hector would need to look into.

"'Tor, are you alright?" asked Holly Potter as she caught up to her friend.

Hector looked over at her. Holly was an attractive witch with long, curly dark hair and emerald eyes. Her hair was pulled back in a twisting bun, and she wore a pair of silver framed glasses. She was a little short, at five foot three inches, and she had a slim build. From what he understood, Holly had the perfect build to be a successful Seeker.

"I'm fine," he replied, absentmindedly. Honestly, he wasn't sure _what_ he was feeling about this new information.

Holly frowned, her green eyes narrowing a little as she looked at Hector. "Do you want to borrow my notes?" she asked, holding up a piece of parchment.

Glancing down at her, Hector offered her a small smile as he took the offered piece of parchment. "Thanks," he muttered, feeling his cheek warm.

She smiled. "No problem," she whispered. "Just give that back." With a wink, she walked off down the hallway.

A fond smile formed on Hector's lips as he watched Holly throw an arm around Sally Smith's waist. Sally was one of Holly's roommates and her closest female friend. She was tall, towering over at six foot one inch, with dark skin, dark hair, and hazel eyes. Holly and Sally were close friends. Back in their first year, Sally was a loner while Holly was determined to make one close female friend and the other girls in their dorm had paired up – Lavender with Parvati, and Fay with Sophie.

With classes done for the day, Hector headed towards the library. He needed to copy Holly's notes and review the textbook before he could start his research into Hector Dagworth-Granger.

"Wait up, mate!" called Ron Weasley as he sprinted down the hallway to catch up to his best friend.

Hector slowed his footsteps, refusing to stop completely.

"I knew I'd find you here," Ron said a little breathless as he approached Hector's side. "You and the library."

Rolling his eyes, Hector offered his friend a smile. "Where else would I be?" he asked, teasing edge in his tone.

Ron returned the smile. "Glued to Holly's side," he said, wiggling his eyebrows.

Uncertain how to respond, Hector sighed as he turned his gaze to the hallway. His crush on Holly was obvious to everyone – _but Holly_. It was the worse kept secret in Gryffindor. "She's off with Sally," he muttered.

Ron's eyes turned goo-goo at the mention of Sally.

Hector smirked. That was the second worse kept secret in Gryffindor.

Their conversation was briefly halted when they entered the library. Madam Pince glared at the pair from behind her desk as they headed to a corner. In the corner, they claimed a small table.

Hector sat down, pulling out his History of Magic textbook, parchment, a quill, and a black inkwell along side Holly's notes.

Ron collapsed into an empty chair, dropping his bag onto the table. He leaned back, making no motion to grab anything out of his bag.

"How do I tell Sally?" he asked, his voice low.

Hector glanced up, looking at his best friend. He didn't know that answer to that question. He was still looking for away to tell Holly how he felt, and he had had a crush on her for four years – since their first year. "Use your words?" he suggested.

With a wishful sigh, Ron turned his attention to Hector. "That doesn't work," he said. "I've tried that, and I shout out random things about food or farms."

Hector laughed a little, remembering that last time Ron shouted something liking pie randomly. That was a little over a week ago.

Ron sighed. "Laugh it up," he muttered. "At least I've _tried_ telling Sally how I feel."

The laughter stopped as Hector's eyes narrowed. Ron made a point.

Silence fell between the pair as Hector returned to his notes and Ron got lost in thoughts about Sally.

 **...**

That night at dinner, Hector found his eyes drifting over to Holly. He couldn't stop thinking about her.

"What's on your mind, Heck?" Sally asked, raising an eyebrow at him. There was challenging edge in her tone.

Holly turned to look at him, curiosity in her green eyes.

Hector flushed. "I-I," he stuttered. "I'm thinking about Defense."

Next to him, Ron smirked, mouthing, _'Not so easy, is it?'_

Looks of disgust and annoyance crossed Holly's and Sally's faces – along with those around them.

"What about Umbridge?" Ginny Weasley asked, a slight whine in her voice.

"It's the O.W.L.," Sally whispered to Holly.

"Not about Umbridge herself," Hector stated. "I was thinking about O.W.L."

Sally snorted, turning to smile at Holly. "Didn't I tell ya?" she asked.

"It's only October, Heck," whined Lavender Brown. "O.W.L.s aren't until May. We have _months_."

Hector sighed. It was moments like these he wished the Sorting Hat placed him in Ravenclaw instead of Gryffindor.

"With Umbridge, we're gonna need every single one of those days," Holly said with a sigh. She offered Hector a small smile.

Returning that smile, Hector remembered _why_ he was happy in Gryffindor. He had Holly, Ron, and Sally.

Ron and Sally quickly agreed.

"What should we do?" Sally asked, turning to look at Hector.

"We should form a study group," Ron suggested. "Hector can organized everything."

"Holly would be better," Hector stated. "She has experience."

Holly blushed, ducking her head as everyone turned to look at her.

Others quickly agreed.

"We'll help," Ron promised, sharing a glance with Sally.

"Right, Hector?" Sally added, raising an eyebrow.

"Of course," he agreed, rapidly.

Looking up, Holly looked between her three friends. "I'll think about it," she said.

 _ **...**_

Two days later, Holly sat next to Hector in the library as they discussed plans for their study group. While Holly never _officially_ agreed, she was easily pulled into discussions about it. Holly wanted to start with the basics, like the Stunning Spell or Disarming Charm from first year.

"That's the last time I let you talk me into anything," Holly moaned as she closed her book.

Hector looked up with a frown. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"I'm done," she announced, shaking her head. "I can't do this anymore."

Setting his book aside, Hector turned his attention to Holly. "You can do this," he stated, reaching out to take ahold of her hand. "You're not alone."

Holly's gaze dropped to their hands before she slowly looked up, staring into Hector's brown eyes. She bit her lip as her eyes flickered between his eyes and his lips.

Feeling a surge of courage, Hector leaned forward to press his lips against hers. It was a brief kiss – just a brush of the lips. As he pulled away, his brown eyes were fixated on Holly's, which were wide.

Slowly, a smile formed on her lips and her green eyes sparkled with joy. "Can we do that again?" she asked, nerves in her voice.

"Later," he promised, "after we finish this plans."

A pout formed on Holly's lips.

"If I kiss you now," Hector said, teasing tone in his voice, "then we'll never get this done."

Holly thought over Hector's words before she shrugged, realizing the truth in his words.

He smirked. "The sooner we finish this, the sooner we can start," he said with a wink.

His words succeeded in inspiring Holly. She leaned forward, grabbing a new book and it was quickly opened. Her eyes were scanning page after page.

Smirk still in place, Hector picked up his own book, and he resumed reading. There was more to learn about this Hector Dagworth-Granger. According to most books, the man was a half-blood with a muggle-born father and a pure-blood mother, and he had two children – a son named Marcus and a daughter named Juliet. Hector knew his father had a great-grandfather named Marcus Granger.

The pair quickly got lost in their research.

 **...**

The first official meeting of the study group was on a rainy day in late October. The composted of fourteen people – all twelve of the fifth years, Ginny, the Creevey brothers, the Weasley twins, Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet, and half of the sixth years, including Katie Bell. Everyone in the group was Gryffindor. That first meeting took place in their common room. They claimed a large space off to one side.

Holly had everyone working on the Stunning Spell before moving onto the Disarming Charm. She was starting with the basics before moving onto more advance spellwork, including the Pratonus Charm. Holly had only told a few people about that part of her plans, and Hector was excited. He loved seeing Holly with Prongs. She wore a soft smile and there was a longing look in her green eyes.

When the first meeting wrapped up, Hector pulled Holly over to a couch in front of the fireplace. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her close. Holly quickly curled into his side, resting her head on his arm.

The pair were joined by Ron and Sally. Ron eyed them with a long of looking before turning his gaze to Sally while Sally smiled and she took the seat next to her best friend.

* * *

Count: ~1,600

* * *

 **This was written for**

Can You Make It Until the End Challenge  
Round Nine: (Dialogue) "That's the last time I let you talk me into anything." (One of five.)

Character Boot Camp: Favorite Character  
41\. Farm

Character Boot Camp: Favorite House  
03\. Disarm

Climb to the Top of Mount Potter  
Prompt: (Emotion) Disgust

Disney Character Challenge/Competition  
The Blue Fairy: Write about someone helping another.

Pairing Boot Camp: One True Pairing (OTP)  
43\. Succeed

* * *

 **Notes**

–Title derived from "Keep Holding On" by Avril Lavigne.

–Hector was a character from _Troilus and Cressida_ by William Shakespeare. Since canon!Hermione was named after a Shakespeare character, I felt it was fitting to name my male!Hermione after another Shakespeare character.

* * *

 **Character**

 _Hector Granger_ (b. September 19, 1979) was a muggle-born wizard, and the first child of Robert and Jennifer Granger. She had a younger sister, Cordelia, who was a muggle like their parents. During his time at Hogwarts (1991 through 1998), he was Sorted into Gryffindor, where he shared a dorm with - Addams, Seamus Finnigan, Neville Longbottom, Dean Thomas, and Ron Weasley. He was an outstanding student, noted for his high grades and strong magical abilities. His favorite classes were Ancient Runes and Transfiguration. His wand was ten and three-quarter inches, vine wood with dragon heartstrings.

 _Holly Potter_ (b. July 31, 1980) was a half-blood witch, and the only child of James and Lily Potter. Known as the Girl-Who-Lived, she was famous for surviving the Killing Curse and defeating the Dark Lord Voldemort. Following the murder of her parents, she was raised by her muggle relatives. While attending Hogwarts (1991 through 1998), Holly was Sorted into Gryffindor, where she shared a dorm with Lavender Brown, Fay Dunbar, Parvati Patil, Sophie Roper, and Sally Smith. She was an above average student, known for her high marks in Defense Against the Dark Arts and her skills in dueling. Her wand was eleven inches, holly with phoenix feather.

 _Sally Smith_ (b. January 27, 1980) was a half-blood witch, and the eldest child of Myghal and Zodwa Smith. She had two younger brothers, Andrew and Richard. Her parents were secretive about their pasts, unwilling to share Zodwa's maiden name or the names of her family members while Myghal won't talk about his employment prior to the Department of International Relations. During her time at Hogwarts (1991 through 1998), Sally was Sorted into Gryffindor, where she shared a dorm room with Lavender Brown, Fay Dunbar, Parvati Patil, Holly Potter, and Sophie Roper. She was an average student with notably high marks in Ancient Runes and Charms. Her wand was twelve and one-quarter inches, dogwood with unicorn hair. She is a semi-canon character, appearing on the student list in _Harry Potter and Me_ and on _Pottermore_.

 _Ron Weasley_ (b. March 1, 1980) was a pure-blood witch, and the sixth child of Arthur and Molly Weasley. He had six older brothers – Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, and George – and a younger sister, Ginny. While attending Hogwarts (1991 through 1998), he was Sorted into Gryffindor, where he shared a dorm with - Addams, Seamus Finnigan, Hector Granger, Neville Longbottom, Dean Thomas, and Ron Weasley. He was an average student, known for his skills in chest and dueling. His wand was fourteen inches, willow with unicorn hair.

* * *

 **Face Claims  
** Hector Jonathan Granger: Sebastian Stan  
Holly Jennifer Potter: Alexandra Daddario  
Sally Elizabeth Smith: Nafessa Williams  
Ronald "Ron" Bilius Weasley: Rupert Grint


End file.
